


Witches of Fates

by The_8th_Arrow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Black Cats, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Nekomata - Freeform, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Witch AU, natural medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: “The witch knows nothing in this world is supernatural. It is all natural.”-Laurie Cabotfeat. Leokumi (and others) in oneshots per chapter.





	1. Seasonal Witch (Summer)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK and still writing~ phew! Been wanting to contribute to this game legend for months now and leokumi is officially listed as my babies so HERE I AM WITH SOME SHOTS!
> 
> For this multi-oneshot fics, I shall be using #31Witches from previous years until they update to 2k19. The main theme is Witches and the main pair is LEOKUMI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of summer witch Takumi's abilities is radiating heat off his person and the children of Nohr gravitate towards him for some needed warmth. Second prince Leo is not immune as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine Nohrian kids (plus Leo) following mama Takumi everywhere and cuddling him during the night because Nohr is cold and winter is colder.

Takumi is humming by the hearth, surrounded by children sleeping by his feet in various disarray of limbs, pillows, and blankets. In his arms is a little child, the daughter of a scullery maid, who kept on following the Hoshidan prince around the castle like a handmaiden. She sleeps peacefully against his chest with her tiny hands clutching his yukata.

Tonight is one of the coldest nights in Nohr. King Xander has directed fire and healing witches from Castle Krakenburg to various places of the kingdom to aid the citizens through the harsh winter season.

Takumi, now Hoshido’s new ambassador to Nohr and Leo’s fiancé, has enlisted to help as well. Being the only summer witch in the kingdom of eternal night, he has knowledge and skills beyond any ordinary fire or hearth witch. He is already taking care of the sick in Palace Macarath while Leo supervises the medicine and potions to be carted off to the entirety of Nohr. The job is demanding but they get it done. By the time the moon is high up in the sky and the winds are howling against the glass windows of the palace, Leo all but drags his feet to the reading room where he knows his fiancé would be.

He takes one look at the pile of Takumi and children and his mouth begins to form a smile.

Like little chicks, they began to follow him one by one as soon as they arrived at Palace Macarath. Even a couple of children, parentless siblings from town as one of the guards told him, insisted on staying by his side in exchange for manual labor. Takumi, being a man with a big heart, just smiled and ushered them close so they could help him with his chores.

_More hands, faster progress_, he said.

“It seems you have made yourselves quite a nest.”

Takumi greets as quietly as he can, careful not to jostle the sleeping girl in his arms. “Yeah, I would have told them to go back to their beds but… I don’t have the heart.”

“Indeed.” Leo gives a cursory glance at the peaceful innocent faces and huffs in defeat. “Neither have I even if I am terribly in need of some warmth myself.”

“It’s not like they monopolized every inch around me, Leo. There’s still space left.”

Takumi motions his head behind him, a neat pile of pillows is waiting to be occupied, perhaps for the ambassador to recline on when he decides to rest for the night. But, with Leo present, they have other purposes now.

He leaves his boots by the door and proceeds to tiptoe across the carpet to his fiancé, making sure he does not accidentally kick or step on some child’s fingers. Leo sits cross-legged behind Takumi, scooting closer to him as he possibly can and arranging the pillows behind their backs, before wrapping his arms around the summer witch’s abdomen. Takumi reclines back against him.

“Comfy now?”

Leo nuzzles the silvery mane in front of him and hums his assent. “I am and I have you to thank, my dearest. So warm in my embrace…”

Summer witches have their perks as Leo learned throughout his relationship with Takumi. Aside from their exceptional skills, they also have an exceptionally higher body temperature. With Takumi, he can simply make the heat radiate off him which makes a perfect human warm pack for the winter. It is no wonder people like to be near the Hoshidan prince whenever they have the chance.

“Heh, aren’t I? I’m the warmest among my siblings.”

“Bet you have children around you in Hoshido often seeking warmth from the cold night.”

“A couple or so but not this many.” A boy near his thigh shifts in his sleep, accidentally nudging another and making them squirm in place. It does not take long for both of them to settle once again and Takumi smiles at the sight.

“Hoshido is home to many fire witches so heat and generosity are never a problem. But, a few of them still wind up at Castle Shirasagi and next to me even though we have many alternatives. Can’t blame them. I’m warmer than most fire witches in Hoshido anyway.”

Leo plants his lips on Takumi’s shoulder and rests his chin there, contently taking in the peacefulness of the night. “Mmhmm… had I known then, I would have taken you with me when we first met at the Plains of Hoshido.”

“Kidnapping royalty is more than enough of a reason for war. As if I’d let you or anyone else kidnap me that easily though.”

“I know you wouldn’t, my stubborn sweetheart. You’d fight tooth and nail before you are bound against your will or, worse, aim the Fujin Yumi in my direction before I can even cast my spells. With your flexibility, you are sure to strike true on any adversaries no matter the circumstances.”

“You know me so well.” Takumi cranes his head back to give his fiancé a peck on his cheek, smirking in the slightest when their eyes meet. “Are you buttering me up so you can hog me all day tomorrow?”

“Perhaps.” Leo half-admits and steals another kiss. This time, straight from the source. “Might I interest you in a consequent midday meal in bed while we’re at the topic?”

“Are you saying we shirk off work?” Takumi sounds scandalized, looking at Leo like he has grown another head, but there is no seriousness reaching his eyes. Only mirth. “Who are you and what have you done to Prince Leo?”

“Prince Leo is currently engaged in a negotiation that may determine the fate of his physical and mental health. Possibly, prevent a kidnapping of one particular summer witch royalty.”

“Try and my bodyguards will pile on you before you’re out of that door.”

The image of the children running to the rescue of their warm Prince Takumi brings joy to Leo’s heart in large quantities and it is threatening to explode in his chest. He cannot help snuggling the man in his haste to smother this overflowing sense of delight.

Goodness, having Takumi here with him is a blessing of its kind. 

“Is that what you’ve been teaching them? Crowding on poor and defenseless people in need?”

“Of course, not. They’ve been tirelessly preparing potion ingredients for me since a few of our equipment are broken or frozen solid.” Takumi elaborates as he cards his free hand through the softness of his fiancé’s blond hair. Divines, even his hand is warm. Leo sighs in satisfaction against his shoulder, happy to be given ample attention.

“And you are hardly poor or defenseless, Leo. I can attest to it.”

“Oh?”

“God’s sake, you are the prince of Nohr. What more reason do you need?”

Leo grins at the growing annoyance in Takumi’s tone but is impressed by the effort of reining it in as consideration towards their sleeping guests. “Perhaps, an elaboration.”

“Fine. You are hardly defenseless. One tap at Brynhldr and you can wipe out a small squadron in full force or a section of Faceless. Hell, you even had some Faceless with you a few times during battles.” The Hoshidan prince continues to recount situations about Leo’s capabilities in battle while the subject himself basks in the praises coming his way. “You are not inept with the sword, that I do know. Even your hand-to-hand combat is adequate. Our session last time shows your improvement when you managed to disentangle from the lock even though I pinned you to the ground and… and…”

Both of them know what happened that day, much to Takumi’s mortification. It did not help that their retainers are enablers and, long story short, things progressed further until Xander decided to intervene to prevent a public scandal.

Nevertheless, Leo could only grin towards his fiancé and Takumi is becoming impossibly warmer by the second.

“–you were waiting for that one, didn’t you?”

“Honestly, no. I was fishing for some compliments but, I must say, you ran into that one yourself.”

“I caught myself, idiot.” Takumi grumbles, shifting his hold on the girl so one of his arms is truly free. “Ooh, just wait till I get my hands on you–”

“How about reenacting that particular moment in our bedroom one of these days?”

_What the hell?!_

“There are children here, you scoundrel! Mind what you say!” If one were to comment, they might as well describe Takumi’s face as a personification of his brother’s, King Ryoma’s, armor. It is very endearing and it is the Nohrian prince’s favorite expression of the other.

“And yet they sleep effortlessly so with you guarding their dreams. I doubt anyone of them would hear.” A kiss on the temple and Leo gives in to rubbing cheeks with his blushing fiancé.

“Seriously, Leo? You are babbling nonsense too much tonight. I’d say you need some shut-eye yourself. Want me to help you?” By help, Takumi meant something involving a fist. Gods above...

“I shall pass, thank you, and, truly, none is ever nonsense when it comes to you, love.” A yawn cuts whatever words of praise Leo plan on reciting and he feels his eyes drooping ever so steadily to a close. “But, you are right. My fatigue is getting to me.”

It is, perhaps, time to get his much-needed rest as he planned earlier.

“I’m not getting up any time soon so either you haul yourself to bed or make yourself comfortable there.”

“Mm, then I shall stay where you are, my sunshine, as I am helplessly drawn to your warmth like a moth to a flame.”

“Oh, geez. You are so embarrassing when you are sleepy.”

“Darling–”

“Sleep. Then, I’ll think about your offer for tomorrow's...agenda.”

“If you insist then your wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Headcanon:** Sleepy!Leo has 0% inhibitions and blurts out embarrassing sweet nothings to his fiance.  
**Headcanon:** Summer witch!Takumi is a kids magnet. Hide them before they follow him to Windmire.


	2. Medic Witch/Witch Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an apparition of a house appearing in different locations where Prince Leo keeps on visiting every time he is injured or on death's door. Today is most likely one of those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made so many researches for this chapter...

Leo has been restless during the travel. He braves the sudden ache that comes to him on random hours and it robs him of needed sleep due to nightmares. No amount of healing potions or comforting aids could lessen the stressed expression on his face.

Xander watches over him at night and wonders if he should have insisted on staying at home where the healers are so they can find a cure to his ailment. His brother told him otherwise when he voiced his thoughts and pushes through their journey.

It is a futile journey. Roaming from plains to mountains in search of something only his brother knows. He kept on saying _it’s not that far now_ and that was two nights ago. Their company groans but they loyally follow anyway. They keep on moving from places to places until Leo finally stops in the middle of a dark forest and points at something at the front.

There is nothing there.

“Are you certain…?” Xander glances at the young mage in worry. Is Leo hallucinating?

“Fret not. _It_ is there.”

His trust is absolute and yet, Xander is afraid that his brother’s judgment is getting clouded by his ailment. Perhaps, they are being led astray.

Until he sees it.

A silhouette of a quaint house among the drooping trees, the light coming from small circular windows and smoke rising from the chimney. Judging from the recognition and relief from his brother’s face, Xander can now assume that they have reached their destination.

Leo goes in first, followed by Xander. The mage knows his way around, knocking at the door in a certain rhythm that welcomes them inside.

And, oh! Their noses are hit by the scent of home, the scent of Northeastern wood chips and baked apple pies floating in a gentle wave that makes Xander relax almost instantly. He would have stayed rooted at the foyer hadn’t he notice the rows and rows of racks containing processed and fresh ingredients. The homey scent dissipates and in its place, the sharp smell of medicinal components and various brews. A sorcerer’s trick?

On his periphery, he sees a young man behind the till and who is roughly the same age as Leo. He has ashen hair and brown eyes, and a licorice stick between his lips. He flips a page of the book that he is reading and addresses them.

“Evening, gents. What can I–” The till keeper pauses and looks up. His eyes suddenly narrow upon them and his mouth twists in a grimace, displeased. “Tch. You again.”

Xander is about to reply until Leo steps forward with a smirk on his face.

“Expecting someone else?”

“None of your business.”

“And here I thought you always know when I come in. Has your perception dulled after a few moons without me?”

“Hah! As if.” The man flicks his finger against a crystal ball next to him and grins. “Scrying ball, asshole.”

“Hm… touché,” Leo smiles, satisfied, and takes a chance to swipe the licorice root dangling between the other’s teeth when he is near enough. Reactively, the man moves his head away to duck behind the table and begins to rummage within the drawers underneath.

There are clinking sounds behind the till, some light swearing and a scrape of boots against the wooden floor. Is he looking for something?

“So, what ditch did you find yourself into this time? You look like shit.”

If by shit he means looking pale, with dark bags under his eyes, his blond hair lacking their natural luster and his cheeks becoming unhealthily hollow by the day then, yes. Leo looks like shit even by Xander’s standards.

“Not exactly a ditch but…”

The man emerges and suddenly throws a beaker full of water in Leo’s face. The mage is immediately on his knees, coughing and determined to wipe whatever liquid was thrown at his person. Xander is immediately at his brother’s side to help him.

“What in blazes – Takumi!” Leo sputters.

“Relax. It’s just brack. You’ve had it before.”

“Brackish water? More like brine. It’s too salty!” Leo cries out in between spits, wiping his face and his mouth with his sleeve to remove the unpleasant taste.

Xander’s brows furrow in thought. That is odd. Leo is not that averse to salt before. He had it in his food and some brews at home. In hindsight, he had been picky in his food lately: avoiding dried and aged meat, and preferring his fresh tomatoes than bread and dairy in the morning. Was this the symptoms of the bewitched?

“Ah, too salty for you? Great. I now know why you’re here. You brought me another curse, didn’t you?”

“Apparently so.”

“Have you eaten much these days?” The young man – Takumi is his name as Leo exclaimed earlier – asks, eyes narrowing as if daring him to lie. When Leo refuses to answer, Takumi turns to Xander with an arched eyebrow. He replies in his brother's stead.

“Barely. Some boiled vegetables and tomatoes. He accepts only freshwater for liquids but it pains him to even drink, merely sips. The pain surfaces randomly on his entire body as well. He can endure but he is losing rest and sleep.”

Takumi sighs and fetches a jar of dried berries from the cupboard behind him. He offers it to Leo who grabs a handful of the dark berries and then to Xander. He declines the offer with gratitude.

“You do know I’m no curse-breaker, right?”

“I know but I have no doubts in your abilities for making a cure and your propensity to act upon your curiosity,” Leo responds, munching on a few pieces of berries and seemingly regaining energy if his complexion is to be judged.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Takumi counters. He puts the jar back to its place and tugs a bell pull from the wall. It chimes a soft and thin sound much like a fae’s laughter. “Come on, on your feet. The faster we get to the bottom of this, the faster you leave me in peace.”

Takumi fetches a few things from various racks and cabinets, running back and forth at an alarming speed as he prepares for his patient. He seems to dump most of the articles he gets inside another room separated from the shop. Xander might have guessed what will happen but he’d rather be sure that his brother will be alright now that it is certain what truly ails him.

“Leo?”

“Ah, sorry, Xander but I will need a moment alone with him.” His younger brother gives him a reassuring smile and a pat on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, he’s harmless and he has treated me before.”

There is a retaliation coming from the other room, somewhere along the lines of _I heard that_ and Leo chuckles with it, a little bit smug and mischievous. It does little to alleviate Xander’s concern but it will have to do for the meanwhile.

“Since you trust him so then I shall leave you to him. You only need to call when you need me.”

“Thank you for understanding and for being patient with me, brother.”

“Always, Leo. Always.”

“He’s been through much worse.”

A deep baritone echoes from a corner. A man of impressive build, with long wild auburn hair tied in a ponytail and wearing layers of thin mute colored robes and slippers, comes to view. He walks with an air of authority and a veil of calmness trailing after him. His deep brown eyes follow the retreating backs of Leo and Takumi as they venture further into the heart of the house.

Xander unabashedly stares at the newcomer.

“Lord Leo has been coming here for quite some time. Always arguing with my brother and seeking treatment. I swear they might have made some sort of pact during one of their many encounters.”

Does he know Leo? And, by brother, he meant the young man minding the till, Takumi. Xander sees a pattern now. “You are…?”

“Ryoma. Artificer and this shop’s owner.”

“Xander, Nohr’s crown prince, and Leo’s brother. A pleasure.” He holds out his hand and Ryoma takes it in a firm handshake. “I always wonder where Leo would run off when something amiss has happened to him but it seems he has found himself a doctor he can trust.”

“Takumi loathes being called a doctor and yet, he is an expert in natural medicine and potion making among other things.”

“Is that so?”

Ryoma lights a couple of incense by the door frame just above a bouquet of dried twigs and leaves. The scent of wood chips and apples is back again as soon as the smoke scatters enough through the shop. Then, he places a small carved animal next to the till, a cat of some sort with eyes of unnatural red glow. A guardian perhaps while the shop keeper is out doing his work.

“They will be in there for a while. How about a brew and a conversation to pass the time, your Highness?”

Xander glances at the door where Leo disappears into and realizes that he might wait a while before he emerges. He turns to Ryoma and nods. “So it would seem. I will gladly take your offer then.”

Leo plops down on his usual love seat in Takumi’s workplace as soon as he is free from his boots and his coat and quickly snuggles the large feather pillows stacked at the side. With the scent of calming incense surrounding him and a familiar company he quietly admits that he enjoys, he feels almost at home in a place so far away from home.

“I need details.” Takumi towers over him, one of his hands gloved and holding a thin stick of bamboo. He motions for Leo to scoot over, making the mage lie on his stomach. His back is where most of the pain is, anyway.

“I was cursed by Grimhilde a few nights ago.” Leo divulges, making the witch freeze when he is about to sit down next to him.

“Pardon?”

“The tome buried underneath Burgundy mountain and said to possess numerous maledictions of legends.”

“I know what Grimhilde is. You mentioned it during your last visit.” That was exactly three moon cycles ago when Leo dropped by to fetch a ridiculous amount of elixirs and a cure for a snake bite for himself. Takumi berates him that day about his lack of self-preservation. “You guys retrieved it, huh?”

“Yes. However, someone mishandled it and accidentally cursed me.” Leo complains.

“Unbelievable. You let a novice handle that thing without proper supervision–”

“I fired the man.”

“You let yourself get cursed in the first place, you pompous ass.”

“That, I have no excuse.”

Takumi lifts the shirt and hisses at the sight before him. Etched shallowly on Leo’s back are numerous marks in various degrees of burn but most of them are angry red. The patterns are thorn-like spreading from the middle of his back and making way towards the extremities. It is occupying almost the entirety of the mage’s back. Like someone or something is burning patterns on him. What’s worse, it is extending ever so slowly before his eyes.

“Ugh. You are going to make my life hard. There are multiple layers in this spell work and some of them have to be addressed differently or together.”

If Takumi is correct, the burns are the cause of Leo’s pain. Coupled with his aversion to salt, this particular curse is most definitely one that tortures its target until their death.

“I admit this is complex. I have seen some wretched effects before but this is beginning to take the lead. It feels… angry for some reason.” He clicks his tongue and proceeds to poke and examine the burned skin.

Leo glances at him. “Can you do it?”

“Don’t make me conk you on the head. I only said it’s complex but not entirely impossible. Does this hurt?” Takumi retorts while touching the edge of a burn mark on Leo’s scapula.

“No. Just stings…” The mage holds his breath during a few more prodding, releasing it in relief when Takumi goes to fetch something from his table. “Which part is impossible then?”

“You and your tendency to get into trouble.” The witch mutters loud enough as he quickly mixes a couple of gel-like solutions in a bowl and brings the mixture to Leo for application. “Should I elaborate?”

“No, but, those chances I get when I come here prove to be invaluable as your insight to things gives a fresh perspective on my endeavors.”

“Flatterer. I don’t recall giving you dangerous ideas.” Takumi scoops a dollop of the gel mixture with two fingers and unceremoniously slathers it across Leo’s burned skin. The full-body twitch coupled with Leo’s painful cry did not stop him from applying more.

“Shite…” Leo groans against the pillow and sags when Takumi pauses in his treatment.

“Be thankful your burns are clean otherwise I will have to excise them and make you bleed. But, if it’s that painful for you then I’ll get some numbing agent.”

“No need.” Leo takes a few calming breaths and grits his teeth. “Just… just get it over with.”

In the end, Leo was not able to hold himself for longer than a few minutes before passing out quietly on the love seat. Takumi continued applying the medication despite the effects. The witch expected as much, what with Leo’s condition before arriving at the shop. All dehydrated, hungry, and in pain.

Honestly, curses in Takumi’s opinion become deadly with its complications. The spell itself will stop once it is complete, countered or defeated by the afflicted but the complications will surely take a toll on the mind and the body. No curse would work in only a few days. It will take at least a moon cycle or more for it to finish its purpose.

In Leo’s case, the spell is slow, which is a good thing for them to find a way to break the curse. It lets Takumi address the other symptoms he found and plan for a cleansing regimen.

“I was musing during the journey here,” The mage grumbles, already awake a few moments ago and had been staring at Takumi’s back as the other process various herbs and enchantments at his work table. “But is it perhaps because I am the wielder of Brynhildr that the curse reached me? The curse from the tome, Grimhilde?”

“You mean the Völsunga tales?” Takumi turns from his chair to regard his patient, giving him a once-over when Leo wriggles to a more comfortable position.

“Yes. It is told that Queen Grimhilde separated Sigurd and Brynhildr so they would marry her children instead, that Brynhildr’s revenge closes when she threw herself onto Sigurd’s funeral pyre.”

“Thus, the burns?”

Leo hums in assent. He feels better compared to a few days ago. His back feels cooler now with the help of whatever mixture Takumi applied there and he feels more at peace than he was previously, most likely due to the incense Takumi is currently burning. The jar of dark berries is there on the side table within his reach and he remembers the fullness he felt when he ate them earlier. Just the scent of them is making his stomach rumble. He reaches out and pops a few in his mouth.

Delicious.

“It still does not answer the most important thing: how to break this curse entirely.”

“Andvaranaut?” Leo suggests and watches as the witch’s face turns from confusion to incredulous in a couple of seconds.

“The ring of misfortune? The One Ring? Absolutely not. Cursing a curse with another curse is a disaster waiting to happen. It will tear you, mind and body, apart. ”

“So much for mythology, I guess.” Leo puts another berry in his mouth and proceeds to sit up. The blanket over his shoulders slides down to pool at his waist and leaving his exposed torso vulnerable to the cool air of the room. The bandages around his chest and his stomach are fresh. Takumi may have applied them during his sleep.

“Not entirely.” Takumi ponders. “I mean, Grimhilde is more of a sorceress than a witch. Could it be that there is more to the tome than meets the eye?”

Now, that sounds plausible. “Hmm… could be. The thought is tempting but has a point.”

Leo continues to reflect on the idea, wondering if there is something he missed when he was reading the tome and his various research materials. Could it be that there is some sort of pattern he had not noticed that might be the answer to all questions?

In his excitement, Leo jumps out of the love seat and searches for his bag where he keeps most of his valuables. He finds it next to Takumi’s desk where Leo usually puts it during his consultations. Leo digs inside and finally plucks a rather weathered-looking tome bound in a protective sheet of leather.

The magick spilling out from the tome as soon as it is out of the bag is palpable that Takumi rises from his seat in alarm. He feels something menacing, something gnarly, something–

Takumi sucks in a breath.

“Wait–is that–?” Leo turns the tome around and reveals the intricate design of none other than Grimhilde itself. “Why the fuck do you even have that with you?!”

“For research, of course, and some formulae that need to be reviewed before conducting experiments.” Leo defends, now returning to the love seat with Takumi following at his heels. “Only those who have been struck by Grimhilde can read its texts.”

“You should have told me earlier and save us some time!”

“It is not so simple as to just inform and pass it to someone else.” Leo reasons as he reads through the book’s pages.

“Why is that?”

“The local story goes that Grimhilde herself, the author of the book, cast a spell on its covers to mislead the readers and that for the text to be legible, the reader must be inflicted with the tome’s curse.”

“So you are saying if I touch it, I might get the curse as well?”

It is the only explanation that Takumi can think of considering the turn of events. Even Leo cannot deny that for him to understand the texts, he had to be cursed. He is not happy with it but it is what it is. What’s more, the misleading spells to those who are not capable would change now and then. Either they curse themselves or others around them.

“That’s… a tricky method of defense. Ingenious but tricky.” Takumi admits after much thought.

“Indeed, it is.” Leo smiles. “Even so, I will not let the witch I trust my life with to perish because of one tome.”

That declaration made Takumi burst out in laughter. Of all things fun to discover, Leo being an absolute cheese takes the top spot. This is probably from his Nohrian heritage.

“So, how much have you read now?” Takumi clears his throat, now back to business.

“Halfway? More or less. I translated them to some parchments for you to read if you are interested.” Leo points to his bag where he left it at Takumi’s desk.

“Great, I’ll read them and see if you missed something. Until you find that particular cure there, I’m cleansing you and treat your symptoms as they come. It will take days so you better tell your brother.”

Now, Leo suddenly turns sheepish. “Actually, about that… I have a proposition for you.”

“Hm?”

“Come with me to Windmire.” He declares. “I need an extra set of hands handling this thing and, of course, someone to nurse me back to health.”

Somehow, Takumi had a feeling Leo would say that. He could tell from the way he stays longer and longer during his visits and the way he lingers before he leaves. Ryoma observed that it is only a matter of time before he asks more of Takumi’s presence and Takumi will leave their bewitched home this time around. When the time comes, it will be Leo who would come asking, just as Orochi predicted.

Takumi is silent for a moment, lips pursed in thought. “I told you I’m no curse-breaker, Leo.”

“Yes, but through the course of our relationship, I have found that you exhibit the same amount of thirst for knowledge as I do. Your curiosity tells you to grab the chance and learn more from what the world has to offer.” The mage pauses, eyes flicking between Takumi and Grimhilde. “Besides, I have read so far that most counter curses and cures written in Grimhilde are concoctions of the most complicated nature but potent nevertheless and it is quite a discovery.”

“Complicated enough for you? That’s new.”

“I may have excelled in my passion but there are things that even I nor the witches in Windmire cannot do. Something you are very proficient at apparently.” 

“Well, you did make your cauldron explode…” A memory Leo vehemently tries to forget.

“I want to leave the potion making to your very capable hands if that is the case.” Otherwise, he might contract some more unwanted hexes should he try to brew another counter curse. “Worry not. You will be properly compensated for your services. Plus, I promised you a tour and our best scrolls in the family library, didn’t I?”

“You drive a hard bargain, sir. Knowledge is quite invaluable to us magick users.” Judging from Takumi’s smile and the fact that he has not outwardly declined his offer then Leo has succeeded in persuading him.

They will have to explain to Takumi’s entire family that he will be departing for Windmire soon and that he will be with Leo for the entire duration of his travels. If only Leo could convince Ryoma to make Windmire their home base then everyone will be happy.

“It’s a deal then?”

“Not quite.” Takumi shoves a stick of licorice root to Leo’s mouth, promptly shutting him up so the witch can work on his assignments. “Chew on that while I make a cleansing infusion. I’m not letting you out of my sight without proper treatment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little witchcraft insight:  
Licorice root - is said to attract love, passion, and domination. (Takumi mainly chews on this because it is sweet.)  
Salt - has been long considered anathema to evil and demons. During the Middle Ages, it was a common belief that witches and the animals they bewitched could not eat anything salted. (Brackish water has a minimum salt content.)  
Rowan berries - fruits of a sacred tree in witchcraft. Ritually charged and dried Rowan berries can be very useful for healing, strenuous work, and staying strong while fasting. (Leo munches on these to bring back some energy after days of starvation.)  
Aloe and Tea Tree oil - soothes burns and keeps infection away. (Takumi uses this on Leo's back. Ouch!)
> 
> Some more references:  
Grimhilde - the queen from Völsunga saga and the inspiration for the Evil Queen in Snow White.  
Andvaranaut - the One Ring from the Völsunga saga and other similar sagas. One of the actual inspirations for The One Ring in LOTR.


	3. Moon Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A practitioner knows to let destiny takes its natural course but Leo just can't help taking a little peek in his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be for the harvest moon last month but...oh, well.

Multiple bonfires light the camp, the fire crackling and spitting sparks in the air as the night wears on. The tune of merriment echoes in the background, some soldiers play the string and some the flute to liven the festivities. The scent of roasted meat and alcohol waft around the campsite as cooks provide food for two armies.

Scattered among the revelries are groups focused on their games, most of them a showcase of machismo typical among the soldiers. The onlookers are amused at how two camps have so many similarities outside of war.

Deep in the middle of a throng with his head thrown in boisterous laughter is Takumi, an elbow propped on a tree trunk in preparation for his next challenge. The man on the other side meets him halfway, clasping Takumi’s hand and flexing his muscles in a show of strength. The Hoshidan prince grins at his opponent and waits for the signal to be thrown. The soldiers holler in cheer as bets are cast and ales are passed.

The umpire shouts and the contenders begin their bout. Both men grit their teeth and put their strength on their biceps to force the other’s hand down. Despite his opponent’s gift in stature, Takumi is not fazed. He works his way inch per inch, patient and resolute until he finds the perfect moment to unleash his strength. He takes a deep breath and drives the opposing arm down on the trunk with a satisfying thump.

Triumphant, Takumi whoops in jubilation after multiple wins in a row and the onlookers rejoice with him. He is the crowd favorite, the life of the party, a bright light illuminating two armies in celebration under the night sky. His smile is vibrant and true.

It is just as vividly exhibited against the surface of the water, a witch observing by the shore.

His lips press to a thin line, a sign of displeasure to anyone familiar to his moods. Both his hands are clenched tight on his lap and wrinkling the flowing material of his cloak. He watches quietly and vigilantly as the celebration continues before his eyes and the moon’s power pours overhead in a rain of invisible blessings.

The witch heaves a heavy sigh behind his hand, his cheeks bright red in the dark.

As soon as he is out of the forest edge and into the open plain, Leo catches Takumi approaching with two tankards in his hands. One shoulder is exposed and the sleeve of his shitagi hanging off his waist, beads of sweat still clinging to his skin and glimmering in the light of the fire.

“There you are.” Takumi grins and offers a tankard to the mage. “Haven’t seen you since nightfall.”

“I had preparations to be done before supper and they cannot wait.” Leo straightens and drinks, eyes blinking at the contents when he is done.

“Sorry, out of wine,” Takumi explains with an apologetic tone. They had taken a seat by the grass at the edge of the camp, away from the crowd but enough to be seen.

“It’s fine. I drink ale as well.” It was either wine or mead that Leo is used to drinking back in Windmire. More of the latter than the former actually as his childhood training instilled in him the habit of consuming the best. But, during the war, Leo has accepted the taste of ale and beer, having acquired the taste buds of the majority but he drank less than soldiers do.

Takumi, on the other hand…

Leo watches as his companion chugs the entire mug of ale in less than a few seconds, the man tipping his head back as he consumes his beverage with gusto. Takumi has been with a mug ever since the first arm-wrestling match, the crowd giving him shots of Hoshidan wine for every win he gets. The more wine he consumed the more he became bolder with every bout.

Surely, Takumi seemed to be in his normal self but if one considers the bright red hue of his cheeks and his neck then it is clear how much he has been consuming.

“I am still amazed by how much you can handle your drink,” Leo mutters against the lip of his mug, tipping it slowly for a drink.

“What can I say? Practice makes improvement.” Takumi merely laughs, loud and unbridled. “Did you know me and Hinata once tried to outdo each other at the shooting range while dead drunk?”

The mage promptly chokes on his ale. “Incredible. How did that conclude?”

“Well, aside from Ryoma fuming at us and Oboro dragging us back to the main house, I think we did pretty well.” Takumi flicks his eyes up in thought. His fingers are flexing back and forth with his internal computations, a habit Leo noticed the Hoshidan prince have. “We fired at least two dozen I think, more than half of them made it within the target circle. The other half… err… let’s just say they were out of reach.”

“I can imagine the display alarming the rest of the castle residents.”

“Not just alarming. They had to run and hide because Hinata could not, for the life of him, stop pointing his knocked arrow opposite the target’s direction. He kept on swiveling on his feet!”

Both men are beside themselves with laughter given their imaginations are running wild with random tales about rowdy retainers and mischievous horses and kinshis. Their voices are drowned by the cacophony of the soldiers and the melody of drunken music. Somewhere in their conversation, their ales are refilled by a passing squire and a plate of skewered meat is shared between them.

“So, how’re your prayers?” Takumi asks in the middle of chewing one particularly juicy slice.

Leo reminds him to clear his mouth first before speaking. “I believe it went well.”

“Hmm…”

“As predicted, we had a bountiful hunt these past few days and good weather to hold a celebration. The only prayer left unanswered is that of the future.” Leo lingers unnaturally longer with his sentence. He is usually confident in speaking his mind but something seems to hold him back tonight.

Expect Takumi to notice a change.

“You’re not happy.”

“In all honesty, I would be more comfortable knowing the patterns that will lead to a goal as logic dictates. That is half of me. The other half wishes to seek advice from the supernatural to find clues of the future.” As a tactician, he wields the power of foresight and uses it to move the army to victory. As a witch, however, he consults the spirits–the moon in particular–to learn the coming events and to determine what needs to be done.

Thus, Leo is torn with questions. “Would it be wise to depend purely on logic to move forward or would it be prudent to lean on divination to set the next course of action? What do you think?”

It takes Takumi a moment to respond, humming to himself as he gathers his thoughts and then flicking his eyes up to the heavens as if reading his answer there.

“I think it is in the decisions that we make that the logical and the illogical can meet and it takes courage to act upon those decisions and commit them to heart.”

There is a certain truth to what he said that strikes Leo to the core and, perhaps, this is not the first time he has encountered these words. He has heard of that little inkling of wisdom somewhere before: from Xander’s lectures during their sword exercises, Odin and Niles’ banters while they were within earshot, and maybe within the actions of Takumi himself.

Leo is not sure.

“I suppose… it is.” He replies with a thoughtful hum.

“…you don’t _sound_ convinced.”

“You can say that.”

“So, what is it that made you edgy, anyway? It’s not like you to doubt yourself like that.”

Leo mutters the first thing on his mind, realizing too late the words he is uttering is not supposed to be known by anyone.

“My marriage prospect…” Curse this ale and this comfortably cool humid air that is making his lips loose!

“Hm? What was that?”

“I said my tactics proposal!” The mage snaps and prays internally that the warmth he is feeling on his entire face is not so visible on their darkened environment. “There are many unknown variables regarding Valla that we ought to know before reaching it.”

“Ahh, I thought you said something about marriage but I heard wrong. I guess the alcohol is getting to me.” Takumi chuckles, scratching his cheek which appears darker now.

“Hmph. Of course, you heard wrong. Your senses are clouded the more you drink.”

“Yeah, I know as much…” The archer sighs and leans back to look at the bright moon above them. Then, as if finding an idea there, Takumi grins at Leo, eager to share his thoughts. “Hey, since we’re talking about it, how about reading mine?”

“Huh? I wasn’t–”

“How about my marriage prospect? I want to know a clue as to how that will go.” His–what? Oh, no. Leo refuses to go to that topic. Come hell or high water, he will _not_.

“I refuse.”

“Eh, how come?”

“I am not doing an augury about relationships like pedestrian magick tricks.”

“Huh? But, it’s not–”

There is that telltale sign of a pout on Takumi’s mouth that makes Leo’s heart stutter and, no, he will not surrender to that expression. End of discussion.

“Find a fortune teller!”

“There aren’t any I know!”

“Go find Orochi.”

“She doesn’t want to…”

“Then, drop it.”

“Come on! You said tonight is the right time to use your powers. The moon is full and high so–hey, Leo! Come back!”


	4. Garden Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshido's ambassador, the second prince, Takumi visits his dear Nohrian friend and gets a surprise along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of the whomping willow and realized it is a real plant 8D

His brows furrow as he squints at the scene before him. No amount of pinching or eye rubbing can contest the fact that what he is seeing is a reality.

Takumi’s jaw goes slack.

Green.

All he sees in front of him are different shades of green. Green leaves, green stems, green pots and green... everything. Even the ground he walks on is green grass and this is not even the sunroom. Looking back, he is sure he is not lost in Castle Krakenburg this time given that he already memorized the basic layout a year ago. He is not dreaming either.

Birds are chirping up above the glass ceiling and Takumi gapes at the elegant bird fountain installed at the side where they rest and wade. That and the fact that he is seeing a _forest_ inside a castle makes him wonder if he had been transported somewhere unknown without his knowledge. It is making his head spin.

“…where in Byakuya’s name am I?”

He can’t help muttering as he is unable to make heads or tails out of it. Takumi unknowingly delves further and further into this maze of a jungle, occasionally looking left and right to see if he can spot something remotely familiar to him. Unfortunately, all he can see are _leaves _– a particularly elongated leaf smacks him on the head when he pries it away – _leaves – _a clingy branch gives him a light spank on the arse – _and more leaves!_

A banana leaf swats him and his frustration right on the face.

Takumi can feel his patience waning further and further.

“Is that you, Takumi?”

Finally! Salvation at the end of the road!

“Yeah. It’s me.” He follows the sound and stumbles across a rather small clearing.

In the middle is Leo who seems to be quite busy considering that he is turned away from him and is rather focused on the task at hand. Takumi approaches as quietly as he can. He finds the witch struggling at something over a wide planter of soil. Various gardening tools are scattered near his feet. Takumi kicks a few of them away once he is near to keep the witch from tripping and hurting himself.

That is when he notices something, a motion capturing his eye down below.

A stretch of green vines is crawling ever so slowly next to Takumi’s feet. Said leafy tentacles wrap themselves around a few nearby tools to drag them further away and towards a box at the edge of the clearing which seems to be the gardening kit.

It takes every ounce of his courage not to jump in horror at the sight before him.

“L – Leo?” He calls out but the man continues to work despite Takumi’s apprehensive tone.

“Mm – yes, in a moment. These poles are not standing themselves…”

Poles – does he mean a trellis?

Takumi looks down – curiously now – at the glum and crestfallen vines and estimates a length of six feet or so already. It looks mature enough to produce fruit and he can already spot a few tiny green bulbs growing. However, it must have been lacking proper space to grow considering that its plot is right in the middle of a forest and the plants themselves are _slithering_ on the ground. Takumi turns to his sides to see his environment more clearly. The only way to go is up, he guesses.

“You know you have a problem, right?”

“I concur.” Leo sighs. His hands are both a tangled mess on what seems to be a stretch of cord and a couple of wooden poles. He tries to balance the wood together and ties them to keep them from falling. It does not work out as he planned. “My tomatoes do not deserve to crawl on the dirt and they need proper vantage of the sun.”

“That’s not what I meant…” There he goes with his favorite fruit. Again. It is the weirdest thing compared to the sentient plants at his feet. At least, it does not trip him unlike these roots and branches near the door. “Nevermind. Give it here.”

“Someday, you ought to know how to make one when you go outside.” Takumi makes firm loops at the intersection of the poles, tying it once then twice to keep them properly angled. The vines already know what kind of additional support they are going to get and are eagerly latching on the free ends of the wood when the archer propped the finished product on the soil.

Meanwhile, the garden obsessed fiend watches on like a parent observing their excited child play with their new toy.

“Can’t help it when trees make canopies for me or when shrubs like to house my stuff.”

More like they are eager to please the garden witch. If Takumi knows any better, it is as if the plants and trees themselves are _volunteering_ to aid the witch when it comes to basic needs such as food and housing. More than a handful of times when they were on a journey together, Leo would instantly spot a crevice made from the roots of a tree large enough for shelter or the trees themselves bowing their great branches to shield them from the sun or the shrubs parting ways to reveal delectable berries to sate their hunger.

Those _cannot_ be a coincidence.

“Well, you talk to plants so your point?” Takumi grumbles, scratching his neck out of frustration.

“I don’t talk. I listen.”

Right.

“At the very least, your pets are not sad any longer.”

The pets Takumi was referring to are the tomato vines clinging to their newly built trellis. Their leaves are completely vibrant compared to a few hours prior and they are perky where the sun hits them. Now, they can process whatever nutrients they need to grow fruit and make the Nohrian witch happy.

If only they would stop clinging to his ankles then Takumi _will_ be happy.

“They are not pets.” Leo corrects him as he carefully plucks the wrapped vines from the archer. “They are products.”

“Uh-huh, and I don’t suppose the products are meant to grapple with the helper.” Takumi lifts the loose stems and lightly twine them around the trellis woods to keep them from seeking his person once more.

“I assure you they are simply expressing their gratitude for what you have done.”

“Gratitude accepted.”

“So, how come your garden is on the second floor?

“This is the greenhouse, Takumi. The garden is over there.” Leo sighs and jerks a thumb behind him.

Takumi ventures towards where Leo was pointing and has to double-take when he sees the extent of the _garden_ they are talking about. The garden he remembers during his very first visit was full of well-maintained grass and tasteful fountains. Princess Elise even dragged him there for a picnic under the cloudy Nohrian sky and braided flowers on his hair.

Now… he does not know where to begin actually.

He leans over the railings of the balcony to see a vast… farmland?! That’s not right. There is a farm in the middle of Castle Krakenburg? His eyes must be deceiving him.

“What the f–” was the first words through his mouth.

“Language.” Leo counters with a quick smack on his arm.

“Sorry.”

“As you should. My plants will wither if they hear one foul word and I will not be happy spilling blood in front of them.”

“I said I’m sorry, didn’t I?”

“Yes, I heard you.”

Leo guides them down the staircase towards the garden, Takumi eagerly following behind but eventually rushes forth in his excitement to admire the budding sprouts and the blooming vegetation.

“Oh, wow. What on earth are you growing down there?” The Hoshidan archer asks curiously, the witch following closely at his heels.

“Mainly crops and some trees that couldn’t fit in the greenhouse.”

“Do I need to ask how you managed?”

Takumi merely glances at the tome strapped at the witch’s side. It does not take a genius to know that Leo will use any means necessary to achieve success in his endeavors even if it includes defying gravity.

“What can I say? Brynhildr and manual labor go hand-in-hand.” Leo smirks at his direction, patting the trusty divine weapon at its cover.

Knew it.

“Also, you will be pleased to know your gift already bore fruit and have been gracing our tables in abundance.”

There were plenty of gifts given during their time at camp, Takumi recalls. They were mostly educational materials or cooking recipes with Leo. He thinks about the recent months before their separation. There were days where they brush up on each other’s native languages, compiling tactical notes for records and light bouts and sparring. Other than that, material exchanges were less other than an occasional book about history, horticulture, and –

Oh!

“Wait? So, the seeds I gave you last time…?”

“– are well and thriving on Nohrian soil. All thanks to your ideas for fertilization and soil maintenance.”

Leo had been an active advocate of peace and agriculture despite Nohr’s continuing issue with famine and barren lands. Only recently when he visited Hoshido for an economical partnership, Leo engrossed himself in learning various soil treatments so he can grow his batch of tomatoes in his garden. Takumi introduced him to a few veteran farmers who had been fascinated with his magick over plants and they promptly taught him the ropes in farming.

By the end of Leo’s visit, Takumi gifted him with a box full of pouches with various seeds segregated within. Leo has plenty of experiments to do once he returns to Nohr and it kept him busy until the Hoshidan ambassador, the second prince of the royal family, arrives for the bi-annual summit.

“Hoshido uses those methods all the time but it’s a little different in Nohr due to many reasons,” Takumi explains as he inspects every single sprout and stalks within the vast garden. “Would you look at that? There’s corn, basil, barley, shallot – oh! Cucumber and squash!”

“Camilla can’t get enough of the cucumbers and she has it on almost all the steaks she eats. She even made herb salad out of it.”

“Cucumber is quite refreshing after all. What about rice?”

“Rice is a little harder to cultivate…” At the edge of the garden is an empty depressed plot filled with water and space with many dried stalks. Some are wilted and some are dry. Despite his uncanny abilities to listen to plants, Leo could not seem to make the grains grow properly. “As you can see, I haven’t had much luck with it.”

“I would be very surprised if you’re successful, witch or not. The weather does not suit it, I guess. Rice likes tropical climates.

“Summer in Nohr falls short compared to Hoshidan summer.” At best, Nohr’s summer is comparable to Hoshido’s autumn and autumn in Hoshido is cold enough to make a man shiver.

“That’s correct.” Leo stirs his companion towards another square patch of loose earth.

“On the other hand, we are already taking advantage of the colder climate and your methods to mass-produce some vegetables and I believe we shall be seeing some of your sweet potatoes during the winter season.”

“That is good news. Which means the soil is good enough for food to grow underground.” Takumi takes a pinch of the loose soil and rubs it between his fingers to feel its texture.

“You could have just said root crops, but yes. It is good news. Shall we bring it up during the next cabinet meeting?”

“I don’t see why not. To think Nohrian soil can produce this much now.”

“Mm, at best. Most of the land here is barren but there are some salvageable parts where agriculture can start. Your fertilization method is proven effective and it helps with the plant’s growth process that I am a witch. Any successful experiments here will surely be successful outside the palace walls.”

“That will fix the food shortage. In the long run, you might as well turn bad soil into good soil for Nohr to work on and start a brand new economy.”

“_We_ will work on a plan leading to that soon enough, Mr. Hoshidan ambassador. For now, people need food for them to work and the land needs people to thrive. My brother so graciously passed me the assignment to fulfill them.”

“I bet he is already thrilled with your progress.” Takumi grins. “Besides, I wouldn’t worry. Just seeing your garden makes me confident that Nohr will be self-sufficient soon.”

“Because food grows on the soil as you so kindly put it?”

“Exactly.”

“Ah, I remember,” Leo mentions abruptly, alerting Takumi who is in the middle of drinking his tea. “Dinner tonight is beef hotpot or what Hoshido locally call as nabemono, in your honor.”

“Really? Isn’t that heartwarming?” The archer smiles and puts his cup down by the table, genuinely happy now with the news. “I was beginning to think we will be having some sort of new cuisine prepared today.”

“For us, it will be new. Only a few in our kitchen have experience cooking Hoshidan cuisine so bear with us if you will.”

“Not a problem!”

“By the way, what made you think we are going to serve a new cuisine?”

“Err… well…” Takumi glances at the side table, a pot of tomato plant sits in the middle and almost unnoticeable. Its green leafy stems sways in the air and occasionally curling on itself then stretching as if napping and waking. Judging from his experience at the greenhouse, that plant might truly _be_ napping and waking. 

“Yes?”

“…Just – Just curious is all.”


	5. Cat Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scholar of the Occult gets saved by some random cat. Although, it's no random cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a random update. It's a little hectic these days so my works are all jumbled up. For now, how about cat!Takumi?

Leo killed off another faceless when his ears picked up a particular sound within the forest. He could have sworn he heard a familiar tinkling just now. However, it should be impossible as the owner of such sound is left at home in Clarkenstein. To hear it somewhere around the forest is–

Ah.

There it is, again! _That _tinkle!

Leo looks around frantically but there are no signs of bells anywhere.

The faceless surrounding them are taking up space around the rough pathway and keeping the entourage occupied. They cannot move for an escape therefore they have no choice but to fight. He is nearly caught by an approaching monster during his search and nearly gotten his cloak shredded to pieces. The mage times an incantation to blast it off to smithereens.

Unfortunately, there are more for its replacement and they are closing upon them.

Leo grits his teeth and focuses on the situation at hand.

Niles has limited arrows in his case and Odin is beginning to sound quiet, a sign of fatigue. If they do not escape now then it will be the end for all of them.

_Stubborn brat. You should have called for me._

A voice echoes within his mind and Leo turns around to where he feels is its source.

A pair of yellow eyes stare at him from the edge of the clearing, looking displeased yet calculating. The black cat sits perfectly still on the dark grass like a statue, its split tail swaying languidly behind it. A small round bell dangles from the ribbon tied around its neck.

“Is that…?” Odin glances to their direction but returns to his defenses.

“Lord Leo’s cat,” Niles grumbles. “Did it follow us?”

Several days ago, a single black cat was seen roaming around Leo’s office. It sat on top of open books or freshly written manuscripts that it looked as if it was reading them. No matter how hard Leo tried to keep it away, the cat always found a way back to the office. It won’t stop invading Leo’s private space therefore Elise gave it a collar with a bell so Leo would know if it is around.

Now, here it is in the middle of a battlefield where it’s not supposed to. More importantly, did the feline just talked to him?

The cat raises its paw from the ground and slams it back down, the bell on its neck tinkles with an echo. Leo feels a surge of energy radiating along the ground and the earth suddenly vibrates. All of a sudden, wrinkled arms shoot out from the loose earth and grabs the faceless’ legs, dragging them down and making them immobile. Countless human skeletons rise from the ground to their aid, piling themselves towards the faceless to keep them from advancing.

That small feline summoned a swarm of undead upon their enemies. The scenario seems unreal but here it is happening before his very eyes.

Leo and his retainers gape at the spectacle.

_Well? What are you waiting for?_

The cat is by their feet all of a sudden, its tails swishing impatiently as it _demands_ their attention and makes its way to the nearest exit.

That’s right. They ought to not waste this precious opportunity and escape before those faceless gets to them. Leo quickly jumps to his horse, making sure his retainers did the same, and rides out of this accursed forest. He did not see the cat among them perhaps due to the forest being dark under the veil of the night but he can hear the chimes of its little bell following them.

After a well-deserved bath, Leo feels like a brand new man. All the dirt, mud, and stench his clothes picked up after that ordeal in the forest are all gone and all he could smell is the scent of freshly pressed cotton.

Thank goodness, he and his retainers made it out alive back then. He was sure they will exhaust themselves in there before they can even start trekking home. If not for the damn cat, they would have sustained far more than scrapes and bruises.

Speaking of which, it is staring at him. The cat sits patiently on its hind legs atop his dresser and cleaning its paws first before focusing its haunting yellow eyes at him.

Leo gazes back at it, wondering if it will talk to him again like it did back in the forest.

Being a mage of his kind, Leo is introduced to a vast number of the supernatural phenomena of the world. Encountering monsters and magical creatures is no exception. However, it is the first time a creature talked to him like that. No one can fault him for his curiosity.

The cat boldly stretches itself with a yawn, breaking eye contact and resuming its grooming. Leo sighs in exasperation.

“What am I thinking?” He groans as he sits on his bed.

Why on earth would a cat suddenly talk to him? He must have been desperate for him to start hallucinating. And the undead back then? It must have been a coincidence due to the commotion coming from the faceless’ rampage and it disturbed a burial site. Yes, that must be the reason.

Ah, he needs to get a grip. He is not usually like this. His mind is so saturated with knowledge and work that reality is starting to slip.

How deplorable.

“To think a cat would start talking…”

_It’s not entirely impossible._

Leo jumps to his feet in surprise. What in blazes–?

_You’re not hallucinating, trust me. _

The cat is at it again, staring blatantly at Leo’s perfect impersonation of a fish flapping its mouth in disbelief.

_Close your mouth. You’re not a codfish. _The mage closes them as told.

_Oh… you’re more obedient than I thought._

“Beg your pardon?” Was the feline testing him? That struck a tiny nerve but Leo chose to set it aside. He regains some of his composure as a result thankfully.

_You were wondering how a cat can talk straight to your head, right? Simple. Unless you have a special talent for it then only specially bonded individuals and creatures can create that kind of communication._

The feline jumps down from the dresser and lands expertly on the carpeted floor where it ventures to the middle of the room to sit in front of Leo.

It… has a point. The cat’s smart explanation appeals to the curious side of Leo’s brain and now everything has some sense.

“What kind of special bonds and what specific creatures can produce this effect?” The mage asks.

_Heh._

Was Leo imagining it or did the cat just smirk at him?

_To answer you directly: a bond like ours and to certain creatures like me._

Then, the cat is enveloped in dark energy so dense that it can be seen by the naked eye as an inky mist that encases the feline’s form. It curls around until its body, its twin tails, and its golden eyes are completely hidden. The overflowing energy is too much that Leo erects a barrier in front to shield himself from more unexpected occurrences. The dark mist grows in the middle of the room until it is nearly reaching the roof. It circles on itself forming a dark egg-shaped cocoon until all that energy ruptures and the furniture around them scattered at the impact.

The cocoon of dark energy bursts to nothing leaving behind a creature with a very human-like appearance.

Leo’s jaw drops once more at the sight.

The feline _transformed_ into a human with a form that is of a youngster on the cusp of maturation. Everything is human except for a pair of twitching silver triangular ears atop its head and the unnaturally golden eyes with slit pupils in the middle. The long silver hair, fair skin, and slim figure give a feminine touch but the further Leo looks, the more he is convinced that _he_ is _male_.

No, he is a man and without his suit!

“You done ogling down there? Or am I to assume that voyeurism is one of your hobbies?” A thin silver brow rises with his inquiry along with his hand resting on his hip.

Shit.

Leo internally berates himself for a moment and quickly flings a shirt he randomly grabs from his dresser to the waiting arms of the now human cat. The piece of clothing might lack in length but it is enough to cover the man’s dignity for now… even if the hem rests merely inches away from his privates.

The mage takes a deep breath to calm his rampaging heart.

“My name is Takumi.” The man introduces himself. “I’m the Nekomata you bound.”

Nekomata? That term is unfamiliar to Leo. He did not encounter such information in any books in the kingdom.

“Of course, you won’t. Nekomatas are cat monsters native only to Hoshido. You won’t find us anywhere.” It seems the human-cat – Takumi – can also read minds or this is probably a reverse of the thought transference. “You humans sometimes call us cat witches or so I heard from the others but that’s none of our concern. Our kind usually resides in the Dark Realm so you won’t see us often but sometimes, we venture out to the human world whenever we get bored. Other times, we answer to summons we think is interesting–”

Wait a minute.

“Pardon. You mentioned earlier that you are a Nekomata _I_ bound. You mean I summoned you?”

“I am positive you’re the guy who did.”

Impossible. Leo has not done any binding ceremonies lately, not to mention any summoning ritual which calls upon supernatural entities. He has an impeccable memory. He would remember any ritual he has done without fail. So how come Leo does not remember anything about Takumi?

“You must be mistaken. I haven’t summoned anyone.”

Takumi saunters over and takes his hand. An unexpected warmth blooms on Leo’s cheeks as he registers the feeling of soft and tender skin against his.

“A paper cut,” He turns the mage’s hand over and, indeed, there is healing cut on his thumb right there. The Nekomata is not lying. “And a summoning circle is all you need.”

“I don’t even remember…”

“You were studying _and _sleeping at the same, idiot. You need to listen to your siblings more and rest the way normal humans do.”

It must have been one of those many nights where he overworked himself. _Again_. Oh, he can already hear Camilla’s overly sweet nagging tone and Xander’s threat to ban him from his office and his laboratory.

“I wasn’t aware–”

“Save it! Nothing you can do about my freedom. Besides, I only need to wait for – hum, let’s see – a decade or so for the bond to disintegrate.”

A decade? Dear mother of the Great Dragons…

What would he tell his siblings?

Leo inhales. Calm down...

“Relax. I’m a Nekomata, remember?” There he goes again, reading his mind. Takumi grins and the mage wonders what kind of magic this creature is using to make the environment a tad bit hotter. “You can leave me be in my feline form or you can tell them the truth. Your pick.”

The man transforms back into a black cat and takes residence in one of Leo’s pillows by the bed. It – _he_ kneads his little paws on the soft plush and curls himself on it. Those distractive twin tails of his wiggle in the air with fluid grace. Leo cannot help himself from being hypnotized by them.

_For the time being until our contract ends, I shall be in your care._

“Right.” Leo contemplates.

At least, he already proved he is not useless.

_Pique my interest more and I’ll show you I’m more than “not useless”._

Oh? Now, this is piquing his interest. It’s not every day one would meet a cat witch. Leo thinks this is quite a chance and he will satisfy his curiosity no matter the outcome. For now, the mage settles for his love seat and a good book to keep himself busy.

All in due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all Takumi struts his glorious feline form around Castle Krakenburg like it's his territory and everyone dubs him The Royal Pet. Leo wants to hide somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since my last fic but do point out some grammatical errors, I'd like to improve on them. Comments and criticisms are welcome!  
Shout out to me @[luckychxrmed](https://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
